ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul McGinnis
Paul McGinnis (b. July 23, 1973) has been a puppeteer on Sesame Street, various Muppets, and Henson projects since 2001. He performs Clem, Karli's foster dad, in a series of Sesame outreach videos on foster care. He is married to Haley Jenkins. Sesame Street credits *Sesame Street: Ambulance Driver, others *Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic *The West Wing: Elmo (right hand) *Kids' Favorite Country Songs *Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! *A Celebration of Me, Grover *What's the Name of That Song? *The Street We Live On *Sesame Beginnings: Exploring Together *Sesame Beginnings: Moving Together *Happy, Healthy, Ready for School *Learning is Everywhere *Talk, Listen, Connect *The 31st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards *Healthy Habits for Life (PSAs) *Ready To Learn *Elmo's Christmas Countdown *ESPN *Dinosaurs! *Love the Earth! *Count on Sports *Abby in Wonderland *Being Green *P Is for Princess *Counting with Elmo *Elmo's Travel Songs and Games *Math Is Everywhere *Top Chef - Season 8, Episode 10 *Food for Thought: Eating Well on a Budget *ABCs with Elmo *Smell Like a Monster viral video: Clam *NPR - 2/10/08 *Elmo's Music Magic *Put Down the Pacifier *Growing Hope Against Hunger *Big Elmo Fun *Good Morning America - 9/20/11, 5/10/13 *The Chew - 4/2/12 *Resilience Initiative *Share It Maybe *Kinect Sesame Street TV *Once Upon a Monster *Words Are Here, There, and Everywhere *Making Friends *We Are Family *Me Want It (But Me Wait) *The Isaac Mizrahi Show - August 6, 2003 *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon - September 25, 2013 *Little Children, Big Challenges *The Colbert Report - September 26, 2013 *The Wendy Williams Show - September 25, 2013 *The White House Easter Egg Roll - 2014, 2015 *A Lovely Sunny Day *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade - various *Hollywood Bowl - July 2-4, 2004 *Last Week Tonight with John Oliver - 9/2/2014, 4/17/2016 *Saturday Night Live - April 11, 2015 *Portlandia *Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration *Kennedy Center Honors Muppets credits *Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse *Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa *The View - May 21, 2008 *CW 11 Morning News - May 22, 2008 *Muppet viral videos *Ode to Joy *Stars and Stripes Forever *Tyson *Classical Chickens *Christmas in Rockefeller Center - December 2, 2009 *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon - December 23, 2009, February 7, 2014 *The Early Show - September 15, 2010 *The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora - Hands of Angelo *The Muppets *Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular *Muppet Thought of the Week *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade - November 24, 2016 *Freeform - 25 Days of Christmas *Miss Adventure *The Muppets Take the Bowl - Penguins, Chickens, (assistant for Sam the Eagle, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Bobby Moynihan's huge Kermit legs in "Happy Feet") *The Muppets Take the O2 - Penguins, Chickens, (assistant for Sam the Eagle, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Bobby Moynihan's huge Kermit legs in "Happy Feet") Henson credits *Julie's Greenroom *The Happytime Murders (Hospital Waiting Room Patient) *Earth to Ned Non-Muppet credits *Saturday Night Live - January 25, 2020 *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map) *Felt *Crash & Bernstein *Dog with a Blog *Warren The Ape (Robot, Jurgen, Warren Assist) *Little Shop of Horrors (2004 National Broadway Tour, 2008 Papermill Playhouse, 2019 Off-Broadway) Audrey II Puppeteer *It's a Big Big World *The Book of Pooh *Between the Lions *Crank Yankers *Spike TV's 52 Most Irresistible Women *Greg the Bunny (Elephant Man) *the title of show show (Grampa) *Walking With Dinosaurs - The Arena Spectacular *The Wiz Live! *The Jack and Triumph Show *NCAA March Madness (Greg Gumbel) Photos The Muppets Take Kravis Center part 1.png Category:Muppet Performers